<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the most perfect dazzling creature ever by Buildyourwalls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603883">the most perfect dazzling creature ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildyourwalls/pseuds/Buildyourwalls'>Buildyourwalls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ateez Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, M/M, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildyourwalls/pseuds/Buildyourwalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong finds Seongwha beautiful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ateez Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the most perfect dazzling creature ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in the late hours of the night because I have been feeling a bit overwhelmed with professional writing. It was nice to get back into some fanfic, and I hope to write more about these guys. Ateez Drabbles will be a thing.</p><p>Major thanks to my girl Michelle for all the Ateez info and letting me fall in love with them. You're a real treasure. </p><p>Pretty likely there are some grammatical mistakes and those are my own. </p><p>Title snatched from American Graffiti.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are many things Hongjoong finds beautiful: the way the sunrise is never the same twice; the way the night’s sky appears different depending solely on location and he’s standing; finding out the perfect lyric that bleeds from Hongjoong’s soul and most importantly--</p><p>--Seonghwa. </p><p>He loves how Seonghwa’s face glows when the sunrise paints him in swaths of goldenrod and tangerine. He loves how Seonghwa’s smile glimmers like the stars that speckle against black velvet skies; He loves how when he thinks about Seonghwa’s hands on his body, those are when the words come to him the most, when the beats happen, when his raps are the best. </p><p>And that’s the beauty of Park Seonghwa. He’s a fantastic hyung to their group, Hongjoong’s confidant, and best of all, his lover. Hongjoong loves how Seonghwa smiles against his lips, how he moves his shoulders to his favorite songs, and how he always laughs at everyone’s jokes. </p><p>But most of all, Hongjoong loves waking up first before they start their day so he can soak in these private moments. Moments which Hongjoong holds close to his heart, cherishes them and bottles them up to save for later. He maps out Seonghwa’s body with a single fingertip, until Seonghwa smiles and blinks his eyes open, and says in a sleep-laden voice, “Good morning.” </p><p>That’s the thing Hongjoong finds the most beautiful of all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr @ buildyourwalls</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>